Claire Rogers
“The Brawny Knight! Primal Knights Pink!”- Claire’s roll call. Claire Rogers is an eighteen year old female attending Bay Lake Academy. She is in her senior year of high school, and currently serves as the Primal Knights Pink Ranger of the Primal Knights Power Rangers. She is portrayed by Auli’i Cravalho. Biography Claire Rogers was born in Reefside as the daughter to some of the wealthiest people in the state of California. Her family runs a multi-billion dollar corporation, and they have it in their heads that she will be the one to take it over someday. Her family has always pushed her to be the best that she could be at everything from school to athletics to even her appearance. Despite all of this, Claire still somehow remains grounded and down-to-earth. Claire’s family have handpicked everything about her life for as long as she could remember. Claire’s always been an incredibly friendly individual, and has tried to help people for as long as she could remember. Despite her sunny exterior, there’s a fire and anger deep down at the lifestyle her parents lead and that she’s benefited from. Though she’s too scared to admit, Claire would love nothing more than for her family to leave the money behind and just be an average middle-class family. Personality There are two sides to Claire Rogers: the girly feminine facade she shows to her classmates and parents, and the tomboy angry athlete that she feels she is on the inside. Claire’s always felt like she has to present an image of the perfect daughter because that’s what her parents want her to be. However not everything about this version of herself is fake. Claire does enjoy her role as student body president as it allows for her to get an idea about what her peers think and feel about their school environment. There’s nothing she loves more than getting to help someone in need. While her stubborn nature can be beneficial, it can also get her into trouble when she’s in the wrong. She will often find herself second-guessing herself if her actions mean people thinking less of her or her parents finding out. She desperately wants to forge her own path in life, and not feel like a soldier being told what to do. She envies those who have the luxury to plan out their own lives. Arsenal Primal Blade- The morpher and main weapon for the Primal Knights team. It is a long sword with a red and silver blade with fangs coming out of the side. There is a gold and silver dinosaur head with a lever that will open the mouth for the Ranger to insert the Primal Soul into, and a black hilt. Ankylo Flail- Claire’s personal weapon. When the Primal Soul receives two pumps in the changer on the Primal Blade, the Blade is transformed into a pink and silver flail with a Ankylosaurus head for the ball. Primal Soul- The Primal Soul is a small dinosaur-shaped key that allows Franklin to transform into a Power Ranger. It transforms from a dinosaur head into a knight form when activated. Little is known about these except that they were found by a powerful sorceress that Xander knows. Ankylo Zord- Franklin’s personal Zord. It is based upon an ankylosaurus and serves as an arm and additional protection for the Megazord. It can also serve as a weapon for the Megazord. Trivia *Claire is the fourth Ranger to be born and raised in Reefside. Trent Fernandez-Mercer moved there after his parents died, and Tommy Oliver moved there for a teaching. *She is the first Pink Ranger to be from Reefside. *She is the first Pink Ranger to have an Ankylosaurus-motif. *Aside from the strength and generic nice qualities of most female rangers, Claire did not inherit much from her Sentai counterpart. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Power Rangers: Primal Knights Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female